the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gummi the Bare
|height=1.06 meters |mass=13 kilograms |hair= |eyes=Black |skin=Blue |cyber= |sword= |occupation= |era=*B.C. era *Elder era *Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |family members=Children |affiliation=Police Grand Army |masters= |apprentices=}} Gummi the Bare (d. 26 April, 2007) is an immortal, inanimate gummy bear and an ally to Sheriff Bladepoint. While his origins are mysterious, he teamed up with Carlislie in 2573 BC and helped to win the Mutant Wars. Centuries later, he teamed up with Sheriff Bladepoint in 1990 and fought in the Battle of the First NoHead Base. They teamed up again in 2007 in Thunder Quarters, hoping to stop the Olbaid there. After sending a message to Lady Valora, Gummi returned to the fortress and confronted the Olbaid alongside his master. The Olbaid grabbed the bear and killed him promptly. Later on, Sheriff Bladepoint fulfilled Gummi's dying wish, telling his children that Gummi sent his love. Biography Early life The origins of Gummi the Bare are mostly left to the imagination. He was born (or made) sometime prior to 2579 BC. Sadly, he spent most of his millennia-long life being alienated for what he was, claiming that he faced "hundreds upon hundreds" of attempts by other species to eat him, surviving each and every one. This caused him to develop an insecure, bitter look on the world, but despite everything he endured, he always remained kind and easy to get along with, though a lot of cynical tendencies tended to emerge. Apparently, he attempted to commit suicide on twenty-three different occasions, but failed to do so as he was essentially immortal. Mutant Wars Meeting the Camaraderie During the time of the Mutant Wars, Gummi rescued a female mutant named Carlislie when she was captured by thuggish Matons. He was able to incapacitate them when reasoning failed, and he proceeded to crush the bars of Carlislie's cage with a Maton-made mace. Gummi introduced himself, and despite some awkward tension exchanged, Carlislie quickly became fond of him and brought him back to camp. Effectively, she was one of the first (if not the first) individual to not show him open spite. Carlislie brought him to their camp. On the other hand, Analdas and Leonard were skeptical about him, questioning the possibility of his existence. Bob even went so far as to call him "a blue little teddy bear". The team pitched their tent for the night, but no one paid Gummi much attention. When Bob began flirting with Carlislie, she tricked him into petting Gummi, causing him to bite him. Flight to the Impedance In the morning, Gummi agreed to help them reach the House of the Impedance. The unlikely team became the Camaraderie of the Impedance, though Gummi, like Bob, was not considered an official member. On several occasions throughout their journey, he helped the Impedance fight the Kingdom of the Stone. They also ran into a group of thugs. Leonard confronted them, but Gummi cut him off and asserted that they were outnumbered and had no choice but to talk things out. When they refused, he helped the Camaraderie incapacitate them. He entered the chamber optimistically, but the Impedance's leader, King Holey, was prejudiced against wild beasts and made the common error of thinking he was a blue bear cub. He had Gummi caged, much to his fury and in spite of Carlislie's protests. Battle of Noawen Later, he was given the chance to prove himself by fighting alongside the Impedance during the Battle of Noawen. He proved himself sufficiently in Holey's eyes and he personally accompanied the Impedance leader as the last of the Imperials were rooted out of Noawen and destroyed. Gummi was cornered on a wooden building by several imps, but Leonard "returned the favor" to the gummy by blasting his adversaries apart, pleasing Gummi, who supposed they were even. In the meantime, Sir Analdas destroyed the Lord of the Stone once and for all. However, Gummi the Bare repeatedly stated that he did not wish to join the Impedance, as he did not share their desire to destroy the remnants of the Stone Kingdom. Missing years After the battle, Gummi returned to his affairs and eventually sired children. He loved them more than himself, and would become incredibly offended when they were so much as insulted. At some point after the war, Gummi met a creature known only as the Object, whom he saved from public execution. Both of them bonded together over the alienation they suffered and their many similarities, and decided to remain together. Eventually, Gummi learned how to understand the Object's language. The two became lifelong friends. First NoHead War Their search for employment ultimately led them to Earth. A small girl approached them, but when Gummi kindly greeted her, she panicked, slapping his face and running away before the Object could retaliate. When Mr. Ghastly NoHead began gaining power during the First NoHead War, Gummi the Bare teamed up with Bladepoint, Joseph Abernathy, and Jean Richardson in 1990. Edgewater Sheriff Missile took Richardson, Bladepoint, the Mystic, the Object, and Gummi to meet his old friend Max Cultarena in the city of Edgewater. Here, they waited for Cultarena to summon them. Gummi, Abernathy, and the Object playfully gambled while Bladepoint and Richardson conversed just outside. The brief moment of friendship went south, however, when Gummi drank wine assuming it was grape juice, became drunk, and started a fight with Abernathy. Intoxicated, a distraught Gummi accused Abernathy and Richardson of mocking him and seeing him as a "parasite" and threatened to kill the others. Bladepoint intervened before any harm was done, but the outburst caused Abernathy to leave. Battle of the First NoHead Base Gummi fought in the Battle of the First NoHead Base. The plan went smoothly at first, but Gummi was forced to help direct Grand Army pilots to prevent N-54s from attacking the city. First Police Purge Gummi returned to the ruins of the station in a rage. Death In 2007, Gummi (who was presumably instructed by Roxanne) met Bladepoint inside Thunder Quarters, where he became skeptical of Bladepoint's beliefs that the Olbaid summoned an army there. Bladepoint then revealed to Gummi that he suspected the true identity of the Olbaid is Verpus the Foul. Heading inside, Bladepoint guessed that the house was disguised, suspecting that their enemy has not regained his full strength. Bladepoint sent Gummi to take a message to Valora while the Sheriff continued his own investigation of the 'abandoned' fortress. After sending the message, Gummi returned to the fortress, contradicting Sheriff Bladepoint's orders and angering him. Bladepoint, who had just been chased off by zombies, took Gummi's hand and led him down the hallway and onto the balcony. As Gummi and Bladepoint reached the exit of the fortress, Verpus confronted them, preventing them from leaving. Since there was nowhere to run or escape, Gummi told Bladepoint to tell his children that he loves them, to which Bladepoint replied he can tell the children himself once they got out of there. Despite Bladepoint's attempts to protect him, tendrils of smoke whipped out from the Olbaid, grabbing Gummi the Bare and killing him. Legacy After the destruction of Verpus, Sheriff Bladepoint fulfilled Gummi's dying wish, telling his children that Gummi sent his love, even in the afterlife. Physical description Gummi the Bare was much shorter in stature than humans, standing only about 1.06 meters. Personality and traits Due to the millennia of alienation he endured, Gummi the Bare became bitterly, even bitingly sarcastic and cynical, as well as generally misanthropic, but in recent years seems to have adopted a more calm and temperamental demeanor. He is slow to anger, but when he is enraged, he is extremely aggressive. Nevertheless, despite the cruelty he has endured, to the few friends he had Gummi was a brave, loyal creation, willing to put himself in dangerous situations when he knew it to be the right thing to do. He was also very loyal to the few friends he had. In spite his skepticism in regard to pretty much anything, he was still a hard worker. Because of his loyalty to his friends, Gummi tries everything he can to save them if they are in danger, even if it hurts them. He clearly had a strong conscience, though he will cave into pessimism and panic in a situation that is out of his depth. Perhaps because of his long and lonely lifespan, Gummi is also stunningly intelligent, as he is much more intelligent than most of his allies. He is able to conceive very complex, intricate plans in a very short period of time, such as his plan to defeat Verpus the Foul. However, his genius is occasionally superseded by his emotions which appear to be exceedingly strong. However, deep down, Gummi is incredibly lonely and carries overwhelming (and understandable) pain over the discrimination he has been forced to endure. He covers his insecurities well, but once he is drunk, he becomes very emotional and if possible, even more violent, speaking of how he did not 'ask' to be born, to narrowly escape death many, many times because “some buttheads wanted some extra dessert”, implying that he is a born survivor and has a very good excuse for shutting himself out from the rest of the universe. It is perhaps because of this loneliness and pain that he despises being derided as a “vermin” or “blue tick” or “baby-faced devil”, going so far as to attack Roxanne Waterston and Joseph Abernathy over the slight. First and foremost, Gummi loved his sons and daughters, ironically, he probably and continually went out of his way to protect them from discrimination. He would react with anger when anyone so much as insulted them, and in his final moments, he begged Sheriff Bladepoint to tell them he would still love them when he was gone. As he got to know his fellow Police Grand Army members better, he became much more protective of them as well. Eventually, he became extremely devoted to Sheriff Bladepoint, helping him out on several occasions, ultimately at the cost of his life. He looked up to Sheriff Bladepoint and thought of the latter as his best friend, besides the Object. At the end of the International Police Hunt, Gummi has become slightly more empathetic, showing a growing level of maturity. Gummi cannot understand certain concepts that are quite obvious to one a fraction of his age, as he has no idea how to tell the difference between grape juice and wine. Gummi referred to himself in the third person and tended to get his verb conjugations mixed up. Examples of his strange speech pattern include "I has a knack for that, Master" or "Gummi will throw the NoHead scum off the highest tower". Powers and abilities Powers Over millennia of harsh experiences, Gummi has developed a cognitive, perceptive, and intellectual equivalent or superior ability to the most sensitive species in the solar system. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as perform extremely complex tasks. Gummi the Bare could assume a powerful wrathful form that is terrible to behold. His form assumed fiery features, like glowing with a red light, and jets of fire floated above him as if telekinetically suspended. In this state of anger and strength, Gummi could channel tremendous power through his hands. When he did this, he was temporarily pale. Gummi is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by normal sized humanoids with ease. Due to the fact that his flesh is made of gelatin, Gummi is capable of surviving damage that would normally be sufficient to kill an animal of his size, as well as injure a normal sized human. He has been attacked with enough force to knock him back several meters and only suffered minimal injury, such as when he withstood several punches from the likes of Joseph Abernathy. Despite his short stature and stubby body, Gummi can move like a human and be as agile as his companions. Additionally, Gummi can see, smell, and hear better than the average human being. This potentially helps him detect approaching enemies, as he was able hear Men of Endar footsteps so that he could put on traps for them. For an undisclosed reason, Gummi ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a normal humanoid. Even though he is thousands of years old and wracked with feelings of stress and misery, he still in very good health. When he died, he was over 4,500 years old if not older. Other abilities Gummi has a great skill in handling various weapons throughout the Solar System, with the preference of high-powered weaponry. He also has excellent precision. Gummi even shot a Man of Endar through a door from observing a surveillance screen. He is an expert in handling, modification and construction of equipment and high-tech weaponry. Using scrap from Bladepoint's ship, he built several high-powered weapons. He is also an accomplished pilot of various aircraft. He helped coordinate the aerial efforts during the Battle of Superhero University. Gummi is a brilliant strategist. He is able to formulate strategies advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. Gummi already said he fled from hundreds of attempts on his life. Although Gummi may not look like it due to his small size, Gummi has been known to pack a punch. Able to incapacitate and frighten opponents with his weapons he built and his connection to the fire element, he can also fight with his bare hands. He was also able to easily stun two human sized Men of Endar while jumping onto them and attacking them and was able to knock out one of them by punching him repeatedly in the cheek. Gummi can speak English and has the ability to understand what the Object is saying in Sitnamese. Relationships The Object At some point before 1990, Gummi the Bare met the Object, whom he saved from public execution. Both of them bonded together over the alienation they suffered and their many similarities, and Gummi eventually learned how to understand his language. The two have been best friends since then. Despite his loyalty to Gummi, the Object does not always agree with him, and often serves as Gummi's conscience in their endeavors. The Object was heartbroken after Gummi died, and held Defacles in high esteem for avenging him. Bladepoint , Gummi's second-best friend.]] Gummi's relationship with Bladepoint was initially a rocky one. However, he became very loyal to him after the Battle of the First NoHead Base. Joseph Abernathy ]] Joseph Abernathy was a close ally to the Police Grand Army. He despised Gummi for his utter insensitivity and thought he was better than the creature, who in turn made no attempt to hide his disdain for Joseph. Joseph believed that Gummi spoke without thinking about who he hurt and openly accused him of having no respect for anyone. The two got into a physical fight at the inn of Max Cultarena when Gummi called him a womanizer that Bladepoint and Jean Richardson had to break up. Behind the scenes The reason that D. Isaac Thomas conceived Gummi the Bare was because he realized that having Bob go with Leonard to Noawen would be boring. "It was just these two misfits on an adventure," he said. "I knew something was wrong when I realized Bob wouldn't be a sufficient comic relief. Plus, there wasn't conflict between them. So I realized I had to come up with something else. Gummi came from the idea of Leonard needing somebody else to go with who would actually challenge him and push him and contrast with him." In , Gummi's eyes are white, but in all the following books they are black. Whether his eyes saw some sort of mutation or this was simply a writing error is unclear. He is also one of the only known murder victims of the undead. Body measurements To determine Gummi the Bear's body measurements, D. Isaac Thomas first placed a gummy bear from a snack-sized package on a balance scale. It weighed four point five ounces and measured two centimeters in length. Using his personal computer, he pulled up an online calculator for Body Mass Index, entering the gummy bear measurements and receiving a result of eleven point six. Deciding Gummi was about half as tall as six-foot Sheriff Bladepoint, he toggled with the calculator until he could get the result of what an individual's weight would be should they stand at three-foot-six and have a Body Mass Index of eleven point two. His result was thirteen kilograms. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Individuals of unidentified species Category:Heroes Category:B.C. era births Category:2007 deaths Category:Deaths by decapitation Category:American individuals Category:Attack on Thunder Quarters participants Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Individuals with pyrokinesis Category:Immortals Category:Extraterrestrial individuals